Oleg Voratkat
Introduction Oleg is the first member to join the Soviet Pirates in their quest to attain fame and to use that fame to slaughter and kill every noble or world noble in their path. Appearance Oleg is a massive man standing over eight feet tall and weighs 300 hundred pounds of pure raw muscle. He wears his old royal guard commanders uniform but with some altercations to it. Personality He is very loyal to his captains(yuri) cause and follows ever one of his orders with precision. Oleg doesnt seem to like people most people he meets and doesnt get along with strangers and for some reason he gets along with his crew mates and his captain. Abilities and Powers Oleg is a very powerful and capable fighter who tries not to take risks and follows through with blunt brutal force. Oleg was the former commander of the Dnipro royal guard which is ranked by a fighters capabilities and since Oleg was its commander his former rank was sufficient as a fighter. He was also able to fight on par with his current captain, Yuri, during the Dnipro revolt. Showing his true strength as the only one to match Yuri blow for blow during the revolt. Weaponry Oleg's weapon of choice is a massive battle axe. Olegs axe is always on his back and he is never seen without it. He uses this weapon for annihilating his opponents with force by chopping them in half or just beheading them when given the order by his captain. Devil Fruit Oleg ate the Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Brown Bear. with this devil fruit, oleg received his nickname as the bear and rightfully so. He only uses his devil fruit powers when he is outmatched or his devil fruit abilities are at an advantage. When he is in his hybrid form and he is wielding his axe, no human force can stop him. History The main thing that is known about his past is that at one point he ate the kuma kuma no mi, model: brown bear and after eating and mastering his fruit he became the commander of the Dnipro Royal Guard by defeating every other member and its commander at the time all at once. Dnipro Revolt During the Dnipro Revolt, Oleg commanded the guardsman on the walls inside the royal castle. With him behind the walls, oleg did not let any of his men flee and killed anyone who tried to. When Yuri, forcefully, kicked through the main gate, oleg took it upon himself to stop him at all costs. After sending most of his men to kill him, who were defeated, oleg jumped into the fray and battled with yuri. Oleg attempted to bring yuri down with full force but could not due to yuris impeccable speed and power mashed together. At one point, yuri got past oleg and scaled the tower of the royal castle where he found and beheaded the king. After seeing the kings head, oleg told his soldiers to stand down. With yuri approaching, oleg told him he would not be surprised if he wanted the heads of the every royal guardsman on a pike, but this idea was shot down by yuri and yuri let the former royal guarsman free, much to Olegs surprise. New life in Piracy As yuri was about to leave the island, oleg and a munch of former royal guardsman and revolters asked where he was going and if they could join him. Oleg stated that he owes yuri his life and will follow him for the rest of his life. With yuri accepting the idea of a life in piracy with his new crew, oleg and the newly formed Soviet Pirates went out ot see where they were met by a marine battleship that was called in the aid to suppress the revolt. Yuri gave his first orders to the destroy and kill everyone on the ship. The first off the ship was Oleg where he slashed and cut everyone in his path on the marine ship. With his massive power oleg was able to damage the ship badly and brought the last marine alive to yuri. After yuri let him go to tell the marines what had happened and that he had "arrived", oleg smiled and looked onward as the soviet pirates sailed on. Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:First Mate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder